


A Powerful Wish

by Palizinha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bae and Alice are siblings now, Gen, this may be the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: After Rumplestiltskin keeps his end of the deal and saves Killian's child, Killian decided he could help him save his too.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Wishverse Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Wishverse Rumplestiltskin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Powerful Wish

Killian should have let it go at that. Once, he would have. But he had a daughter now, and he knew how much the thought of being away from her hurt. Maybe Rumplestiltskin didn’t care about Bae - he knew that was likely the case, from what Baelfire had told him - but he still deserved to know.

After Rumplestiltskin used Maui’s Hook to free Alice from her tower, the three of them stood at the bottom of it, and after years in prison Rumplestiltskin didn’t seem to know what to do either.

“I know where your son is,” Killian found himself saying, looking at Alice and knowing just like he had freed her, Bae deserved to be free from Neverland too.

Rumplestiltiskin looked at him, and while he tried to look disinterested Killian could see the hidden shock.

“You know where Bae is? That’s impossible! I’ve looked for him for…”

“About two hundred years now, huh?” Killian said. “And you never thought to look for him in Neverland? It is where many lost boys end up, after all.”

“No, no, he was sent to the Land Without Magic. I needed Regina to find him, but she failed and didn’t cast the curse. She lost. And I lost my chance to ever see him again,” Rumplestiltskin looked crazed, which wasn’t far from how he always looked, but it seemed different now.

“He did end up in the Land Without Magic, and then he was brought to Neverland. Was on my ship for a while, but we had a fight over Milah and I sold him to the Lost Boys,” Killian admitted. Alice looked at him confused, and it was the first time he realized that when he told her of his past, he hadn’t mentioned that part about Bae. Hadn’t wanted to admit he had failed a child not much older than her.

“You sold him. And you thought it was a good idea to tell me about it?” The Crocodile asked dangerously, but Killian didn’t fear he would kill him, at least not right at that moment.

“I made a mistake. Having Alice taught me that. But you made a mistake too, when you let go of him. Maybe we can both fix our wrongs to the boy,” Killian said.

Baelfire was often on his mind, after Alice was born. He often wondered what it would have been like, if he and Milah had gone back for Bae before he was lost, before she died. Now, his thoughts were of Alice and Bae together. He was still older than her by a couple years, if they had left Neverland together and Killian still ended up with a child, he would have been a good big brother.

“If I accept your help, how would you be able to help? Neverland is dangerous, after all, and I don’t think you’d be much help there,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out, and Killian knew he wasn’t completely wrong. After all, he had only managed to leave because Peter Pan had allowed him to, no one left without Pan’s permission.

“Maybe I can help,” Alice said, looking fearful at the man she knew had killed the love of her father’s life. “I… I can do things, sometimes.”

“I don’t think...” Rumplestiltskin started saying, and then stopped, like he was looking at Alice for the first time. Killian didn’t like that look. “Well, well, how did you manage to find a daughter with such power, pirate?”

“Her mother had it,” Killian said. “I don’t know much about her, but she had magic. Maybe she was powerful and that power is in Alice too.”

“I don’t think that’s quite it,” Rumplestiltskin said dismissively. “Having a powerful mother can, in fact, give a child power, but I think there’s more than that in her. In other circumstances, I would have wanted her as an apprentice. Right now, I just want her to wish really hard.”

“Wish? For him to be here?” Alice asked.

He didn’t answer, just looked at Alice and waited. Killian didn’t think it could possibly be that easy, but if anyone could do such a thing, it was his daughter. Her dreams, even the little things she had already done. She’d grow up to be very powerful.

And Killian would be there to see it, if it was the last thing he did.

“I wish Baelfire was in the Enchanted Forest again,” Alice said, likely thinking that maybe the wish would have more power if she vocalized it.

Killian hadn’t really expected anything to happen, it seemed too outlandish, but something did happen.

A bright light showed up, and when it faded it left behind a boy, the exact same age he had been when Killian had last seen him over a decade before.

“Bae,” Rumplestiltskin said, more emotion in his voice than Killian would have believed possible if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes.

“Papa?” Bae asked confused, apparently too confused to even be angry. Killian couldn’t quite blame him for it. “Hook?”

“Don’t worry, Bae, you’re not in Neverland anymore,” Rumplestiltskin said, putting his hands on Baelire’s shoulders. At that moment, he looked almost human.

“How did you get me out?” Bae asked, and then noticed Alice.

“I helped,” Alice said, before offering Bae her hand. “I’m Alice Jones. And I’m going to see all both this world and all the others have to offer.”

“Jones?” Bae asked before looking at Killian. “Your daughter?”

Killian smiled. “Yes. She’s very powerful, you see. Managed to get you here with a wish.”

“A wish,” Bae said, not looking like he believed that.

“I was just as surprised as you,” Killian said with a smile, happy to see the boy again.

Bae looked back at his father, who hadn’t taken his eyes off him for a second, like he didn’t quite know what to do. After a few moments, he stopped fighting with himself and hugged him.

Alice beamed at them before looking at Killian with a wide smile.

The hug lasted for a long moment, Killian didn’t even want to wonder how it would have felt to spend that long without his daughter, so he got it.

“What happens now?” Bae asked after they finally separated, though the Crocodile hadn’t yet stopped touching him.

“I want to see the world,” Alice said once again. “Would you like to come with me?”

Bae looked down at her and grinned, looking alive despite having spent so long in such a terrible hell. “I’d like that. I never got to see much of the Enchanted Forest, and I’m sure even the things I did see are different now. How long has it been?”

“197 years, three months, seventeen days give or take a few days,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“I’m still not happy with you,” Bae said to his father. “But you found me, and despite everything I had always wanted you to. So maybe I don’t want to leave you behind. But it can’t be like it was before.”

“I’ll be better this time, Bae,” Rumplestiltskin promised, and Killian couldn’t quite believe him, but he would like to. “You want to see the world with this girl, I’ll let you as long as I get to come with you.”

“We can be a family!” Alice said to Bae. “Your mother and my father meant a lot to each other, after all, so we could be like siblings.”

Bae smiled at her, and Killian knew he was as taken by her as he had been the moment he first held her. “I always wanted a sister.”

Killian did realize that all this meant having to spend who knew how long in the company of the Crocodile, of all people, but the two of them stared at each other and decided that it would be worth it if it meant seeing their children happy.

Killian knew he would never like him, of course, but maybe he could be ignored.


End file.
